This invention is in the field of infrared image detection, in particular, those detectors using a two-dimensional array of photoconductors. A typical such array consists of semiconductive layers (photoconductors) grown onto or adhesively bonded to an insulating chip and various interconnecting conductors to the layers. The methods by which currently known detectors are made include steps to establish passivation between the photoconductors and the chip. The known passivation methods leave the photoconductors with a slight charge accumulation at their interface with the chip. This charge accumulation may adversely (or beneficially) affect detector sensitivity but has the disadvantage that it cannot be controlled or corrected after the detector is made. The present invention is able to overcome this disadvantage.